Secrets and Lies Oneshot
by Carfwyn
Summary: Abby, Susan, Luka and Gallant won't ever know... How exactly Carter did lose his virginity aged 11. This isn't smutty in the slightest, or some kind of sick child thing. But I'll mark it K JUST INCASE of offence.. Enjoy :]


Firstly, this is just a jokey one-shot… It's not meant to be especially good (it isn't at all but nvm). I watched Secrets and Lies today, and realised, one this eppy alone, is grounds to dislike Carter forever more, just on the whole Croatia quips. And I got thinking, about the scene where they are talking about losing their virginity… And well. I'm sure you'll figure the rest :P

Oh, and as a disclaimer, Carter isn't mine but the random guys/maid etc yeah. That'll do. You all know what I mean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He first saw the group of them walking to the bus stop home. The high school guys, the cool guys. They strutted along laughing loudly. John Carter was 11 years old at the time, and totally in awe. He was a gawky boy, skinny and a little short for his age, with fluffy tufts of hair sticking up oddly, and his round boyish face made him look even younger than he was. He was listening intently to the teenagers passing, they must have been about 17 or 18 and offered him very little attention; he was just a kid after all.

"Yeah she was hot man, and great too, if you know what I mean!" the young man thrusted his hips suggestively whilst his friends whooped and patted him on the back. John couldn't restrain his smile, he piped up, in a shrill voice;

"Cool man!" he seemed surprised by his outburst himself, and as the guys turned round to face him, amused looks present on all their faces, he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, he quickly tried to do something to impress them, anything, anything to make him look cooler. He leant casually against the bus shelter wall, unfortunately however, he misjudged the distance, and fell rather unceremoniously to the floor, shrieking and grabbing hold of a railing on his way down. This made the guys whoop even louder with laughter, he grinned sheepishly, his face now bright red as he picked himself up and gingerly leant against the bus shelter once more. The guy that had spoken first was the best looking of the group, and he grinned, looking at his friends with a suggestive look, they were going to have some fun.

"So kid, you like women yeah?"

John was relieved they hadn't just ignored him, and were talking to him, he didn't realise they were pulling his leg.

"Yeah" he replied in what he fondly imagined a cool and sophisticated way.

"Yeah they are hot, if you know what I mean." John sure hadn't got a clue what he was talking about; the group in front of him looked at each other nudging one another and winking, stifling their laughter.

"You're not a virgin then are you?" the guy continued. John faltered, trying not to look too perplexed, virgin? What did he mean. He turned and grinned at his mates, then continued.

"Because if you are…" John interrupted in a yet again slightly squeaky voice.

"I'm not!" he awaited the response with anticipation, they all grinned again. The tallest of them glanced up, and nudged his friend.

"Hey Danny.." he nodded towards a girl of about their age walking towards them, then nodded towards John. They all grinned.

"So, know any good chat up lines?" Danny said casually.

John paused again thinking hard. He thought about tv programs he'd seen late at night when he'd sneaked down to watch them, mostly out of curiosity.

"I guess." He ended uncertainly. Danny grinned again.

"Well, here's your chance…" He nudged John and pushed him in front of the young girl walking towards him. She stopped, looking a little irritated, John froze for a second.

"Heybabywannacomeintomyroomknowwhatimean?" He spoke so fast she just raised her eyebrows and pushed past in irritation, the other boys wolf whistled as she went past and laughed. Danny patted John roughly on the back.

"Tough break man." He said starting to laugh a little.

"Better luck next time." They in turn walked past him, patting him, ruffling his hair, and carried along the road, laughing a joking, John was thoughtful as he got on the bus on his way home.

Every kid at some point becomes curious about sex. What it is, why people do it, a lot of kids have their own theories, and as far as John knew it was something to do with kissing a girl with no clothes on, and closing a door, like he'd seen on tv. He pondered this thought carefully in his mind.

It was a quiet day, that fateful day that John would always remember, his family were not indoors, and he wondered through the corridors of the huge house, still thinking about those guys, and how desperately he wished he could be like them. He'd later found out what a virgin was and felt a little embarrassed about his lie, finding himself desperate to amend this. He watched thoughtfully as one of the maids past him by, she was one of the prettier ones, with long brown curls and big blue eyes. He took a deep breath, and decided to take Danny's advice, he had been practicing his wolf whistle, and hoped it paid off… She turned round upon hearing his whistle, not sure whether to be amused or disgusted.

"Excuse me?" she ended up saying in disbelief. John blushed, but carried on regardless.

"I just thought you should know… You're pretty fine, and I think we'd be good together… Know what I mean?" He grinned up at her. She was just about to slap him across the face when a smile spread across her lips.

"So… You want to be a big boy?" she asked him, batting her eyelids seductively and lowering her voice. John gulped, his voice breaking into a high pitched squeak.

"Errrm….. Yes"

She smiled, controlling the laughter building up inside her.

"Ok. Go in the closet there, take off all your clothes and turn off the light…"

John nodded, brushing a hand nervously through his hair. His voice wobbled a little with nerves.

"Yeah sure. No problem."

He went into the closet and began to undress. He shook a little; partly from the cold of not wearing anything and partly from nerves. He waited and waited. Eventually the door creaked open, and she whispered through the door.

"Now… Close your eyes… No looking." John instantly closed them, ready for what was coming. She entered the room and closed the door. She grinned and took his face in her hands giving him a gentle peck on the lips. John whimpered a little involuntarily. She suppressed her laughter, but took a short moment to grin; she then licked his face, from chin to forehead, with a small cry of dismay from John. She smiled.

"Hey kid, all over, you're a man now." And with that, she opened the door and sauntered out, a smile still spread across her face, she couldn't wait to tell her friends about that.

John stood there for a moment, in total bewilderment, it hadn't been at all what he'd been expecting, and he hadn't expected it to be so quick, but he was glad it was over. He grinned to himself, dress again, and imagined he was Danny, he practised his swagger as he walked.

From that day on he was referred to by his friends as Carter.

It was however, within the next year or two, his epic journey to manhood was in actual fact, crushed to the ground, and he had never since thought or spoken of it at embarrassment of the memory.

But hey, Abby, Susan, Luka and Gallant would never know.


End file.
